Las Noches Highschool
by BlumberBerry
Summary: Sequel to "Internet Interaction" All the shinigami, and espada now go to Las Noches Highschool. But they have no memory of ever meeting each other. What happens when Ulquiorra is accused of being weaker then the orange haired human? A possesive Ulquiorra!
1. Chapter 1

Las Noches Highschool is now open.

As we read in "Internet Interaction" anyone who joined this highschool was completely wiped of their memories of ever meeting the espada, and the espada's memories were wiped of fighting or coming in contact with any shinigami or human. The captain commander of soul society thought this would be best so the fights would be as minimal as possible.

Las Noches Highschool is for shinigami, espada, and humans that are exceptionally well with riastu. The school is located in Hueco Mundo.

Yes….it was an odd choice, but soul society is already crammed as it is, and the material world was out of the question. Besides, there would be plenty of hollow for training purposes.

Orihime waited at the corner of a street in her school uniform. She had the choice of wearing either a kimono that the shinigami wore, or the espada uniform, which was a beautiful dress. (The same one she was forced to wear when Aizen kidnapped her, but of course she has no memory of this)

Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo all wore a kimono.

She stood with her long time friends waiting for a garganta to open. Then the sound of fabric ripping appeared before them as a black hole materialized in thin air before them. The four friends leisurely walked in as they discussed what they did this summer, but all looked forward to seeing what the school would look like from the other side of this dimensional portal.

Orihime was left in front of a door, which appeared to be the main one of the school. She noticed all her friends already left.

Finally, she reached out and opened it. Before her were large plain white corridors (Yes, the same one as in Bleach in Las Noches. The building is exactly the same)

'_Alright' _she told herself, '_I have to find that poster that shows me my first class.' _Down the hall, she noticed a group of kids walking away out of a hallway. Their expressions showed as if they where to go, so the post was probably in that hallway.

Orihime scurried down the white corridor with her sandals clattering on the ground echoing throughout the school.

Right before she was about to turn into this hallway, her body met with something solid. After a moment of dazing, she looked up and saw a man with lanky black hair staring down at her with a huge smile.

She new he was an espada, one being that she never seen him before, and two being that he wore an espada uniform.

He was still towering over her when he began speaking, "Why hello there my little pet. Have you come to play with me?"

Consciously, Orihime took a step back with fear. Amused, the man took a step forward until she was against the wall. His grin seemed to widen more as he brusquely extended his arms at each side of her head and placed his hands on the wall; trapping her in that space where she stood.

Orihime wished her friends didn't leave her behind, especially in a situation like this. The man lowered his head down to hers as his tongue seeped out through his lips, aiming her for neck.

She shut her eyes hoping to block at the image of his face.

"Nnoitora."

The voice caused Orihime's eyes to jerk back open. There was a muscular hand on this so called 'Nnoitora's' arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The hand shoved Nnoitora away from her. Orihime looked up to see a man with blue hair concentrating his angered vision on him. "Why does it matter to you Grimmjow?" The lanky man shot back.

This 'Grimmjow' stepped in front of Orihime, shielding her from Nnoitora. He didn't know how to reply, it doesn't and shouldn't matter to him. Finally with an answer in mind, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Stop being so fucking perverted you dumbass. No wonder you can't get a girl friend."

That got Nnoitora ticked off, but before he could say anything back, Grimmjow shot a cero, which caused him to jump up shrieking.

"I don't wanna see that face around here ever again!" Grimmjow called back to the angry Nnoitora walking away. He then turned around to face the startled Orihime. She was still trying to take in what happened until she noticed the blue haired looking down at her.

"You ok?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice. Orihime took a step forward so she was no longer leaning on the wall and nodded.

Grimmjow eyed her up and down, taking in every curve her body had to offer, forcing it into his memory.

"Um….thank you." She muttered under her breath. Orihime made her way around Grimmjow to that hallway she was headed in the first place.

She was suddenly stopped when a hand grasped her shoulder. Orihime turned around with a confused look.

"Are you an arrancar?" asked Grimmjow, still holding her shoulder. Her finger reached her chin and she chirped, "No, I'm a human." He finally released his grasp and asked, "Why are you wearing an arrancar uniform then?"

Orihime brushed her hands down her dress "Because it looks prettier." She explained with a smile on her face. Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment, but then slightly narrowed as a grin appeared across his face.

"You got me there." He amused as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her along. Orihime squeaked by the touching and asked, "Where are you taking me?" The blue haired espada looked down at her and said, "You need to know which class to get to…right?"

Grimmjow dropped Orihime off at her first class. Unfortunately, he only had one class with her, and the first wasn't it.

Orihime's first class was English. Her teacher was a brown haired man who had a mask on his head, obviously representing that he was an arrancar. But that didn't matter now; they are all at peace now that Aizen was gone.

Orihime sat in a seat closest to the window. Through it she could see the crescent moon that always lighted this world. The feeling seemed oddly familiar.

Class was going to start in about 10 minutes. During this time, Orihime scanned the room in search of any her friends, unfortunately though, she was alone. Suddenly the door opened, and this person caught her eyes.

A pale man with vibrant green eyes, wearing an arrancar uniform walked in. He swept across the room to the side she was at and made his way down Orihime's aisle.

The man stopped at he desk, but made no eye contact, he then swiftly sat down next to Orihime and stared ahead.

The auburn haired girl was amazed by how calm and collected he was compared to these other students. Well, since none of her friends were here, its time to make a new one. She reached her hand out to him and chirped, "Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue. What's your name?"

Her greeting earned her a side-glance from the pale man. After a moment of silence, he finally said something, "Cease your useless banter woman."

Orihime's arm was still stretched out waiting for a handshake, but she realized he wouldn't get one from him. She slowly retreated back to her seated position with a confused expression on her face.

She really wanted to know his name and be friends, as it was her nature. But it seemed him and her were worlds apart, so there was no trying. Suddenly, the teacher raised his hand and began taking attendance.

Once he called "Orihime Inoue" said person raised her hand. After a few more names called, he then called for "Ulquiorra Schiffer"

The auburn haired girl glanced around the room to see who this person was, as she did for every name called.

"Present."

Orihime jerked her head in the direction of the voice and was caught with the guy next to her. _'So, his name is Ulquiorra.' _She thought to herself, '_I guess it's a start to making a friend' _

The class finally ended once the bell rang. Orihime looked down at her schedule while walking out of the room.

Suddenly, her body met with something hard, like before. Orihime jerked her head, hoping not to see Nnoitora. Instead, she saw a man with pink hair and glasses looked back at her. She bumped into the side of his torso, a different position, but still.

"Oi! I'm sorry." She exclaimed. The pink haired man turned to face her. "That's quite alright."

He reminded her of Uryu. That's some déjà vu right there man.

He snatched the schedule from her hands and scanned it. "Orihime Inoue?" he asked, eyes still tracing the words. Orihime nodded.

The man tore his vision off the paper and onto her. "I'm Syazel Apporro Granz. But you can call me Syzael." He lifted her hand into one his and brought it to this lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A blush quickly spread across her face.

Syazel looked back at her schedule and said, "I see you have science next. In fact, we have it together." He smiled and took a hold of her hand. "Let me show you there."

---------------------------------

Well, now Orihime made two friends. One being Syazel, and the other was Grimmjow. Ulquiorra would have been included but his cold ways showed he wasn't interested.

Orihime sat in the middle of the class this time. There weren't any windows so there was no point in going off far to the side. On her right was Syazel, and when she turned to her left, she jumped back surprised to see Ulquiorra again. She didn't even notice he came in due to the conversation she had with Syazel about the real world.

Suddenly the teacher walked in, and wouldn't you know, it was Captain Kurotsuchi.

Orihime was tempted to say something to Ulquiorra, but after their last encounter, there wasn't much to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry you guys for taking forever. I seriously needed a break from writing. But now I'm back. And as I promised, a sequal to Internet Interaction.**

**I know….there was more grimmhime and syazlhime. But I still thought it was cute :3**


	2. Chapter 2

During Science class, Syazel was doing most of the talking. He continued to fight against every statement Kurotsuchi had to offer.

Orihime was amazed by how much Syazel knew. Her glances shifted from the teacher to him throughout the whole class. Suddenly a small voice caught her attention.

"Trash."

She jerked her head fast enough to see Ulquiorra roll his eyes. It seemed the two annoyed him. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the second class.

Orihime sat in her seat as the rest of the students continued their way out the door. She sat in her seat sadly staring down at her schedule. '_What if I have no classes with any of my friends?' _She thought to herself. The possibility seemed dreadful as it already was, the only good thing was maybe making some new friends.

Almost all the students had exited when she felt a presence over her. Her eyes shot up to see that cold Ulquiorra staring intently at her. Orihime widened her eyes in confusion and parted her lips to begin speaking, until he walked away, leaving her rather in confusion..

Next was math, and unfortunately, since she was the last to leave her last class, she was the last to arrive in this one. Almost all the seats were taken except one way in the back. She drooped her head and made her way there.

Once she sat down, Orihime had the strange feeling she was being watched. She shifted her gaze to the side and she was met with a pair of green eyes. Once again Ulquiorra was sitting next to her.

Orihime's face flush as she jerked her head forward, _'Will there ever be a class where he's not there?"_

Class passed quite quickly actually, and next was a training class. This one was where Grimmjow will be.

The thought placed a smile on her face as she looked down at her schedule, walking through the halls. The paper was suddenly snatched from her hands and her eyes snapped up.

Ulquiorra was staring intently at Orihime's schedule she was holding a second ago.

"Um…..excuse me?" she asked confused. Ulquiorra looked up and handed her schedule back, "Its quite unfortunate." He replied. Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What is?" she asked.

Ulquiorra looked directly into her eyes, as it deep into her soul. "That I am stuck with trash like you in every one of my classes."

Orihime was left with that rude comment as he walked off. '_I did nothing to him, so why is he so rude to me?'_

_-------------------_

Orihime walked into the classroom. The desks were slightly different though. Instead of a desk for one student, there were black tables meant to seat two people.

"Orihime." A familiar voice called. She looked around to see Grimmjow wavering for her to come, with lustful grin perked on his face.

Orihime gracefully waved and walked over to Grimmjow, who was sitting on the table, with his arms cross. Orihime parted her lips to begin speaking before she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"You're in my way woman."

Instinctively, Orihime moved out of the way and fell into Grimmjow's torso. She fell because she jumped at the voice, and that was where she landed.

The clit clat of Ulquiorra's shoes passed by as the teacher began speaking.

"Although it's the first day of school, I am going to pare you up with someone else in class for you all to test your powers in battle. So as I call your name with the one you are paired with, would you be kind enough to sit by each other."

Orihime sat next to Grimmjow and drifted off into dreamland while the teacher called out the names.

A few minutes passed.

"And last but not least, Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiffer."

That was what snapped Orihime from her dreamland. Her head that was resting on hand which collapsed, causing her skull to plunk into the table followed by a

"Whaa-WHAAT?!"

She quickly recomposed herself and turned to look at her 'said' partner. His eyebrows were slightly scowled.

The teacher began speaking once more.

"Ok, now that you know your partner, let us head outside to train our skills."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked down the halls, I tried my best to keep my distance from him, even when we were outside, I thought he was doing the same until I felt my wrist in someone's grasp. My whole body spun to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Come woman," he spoke, dragging me to line up with the rest of the pairs.

"Alright, so I basically want all of you to begin battling against your partner, try not to kill each other……BEGIN!"

His hand was still around my wrist when I felt a sudden swarm of speed engulfed me, and once I was back to my senses, it seemed we were approximately 100 feet from the class, still under the teachers watchful eye.

"Take your stance."

-------------

Orihime spun around to see Ulquiorra unsheathing his zanpaktoe.

'_How do I even stand a chance to him, I'm only good with defense.'_

"Shouten Kisshun I reject"

Just as Ulquiorra's zanpaktoe was about to lunge towards the auburn haired girl, a yellow light deflected it and caused his entire being to shoot backwards into the sand of Hueco Mundo.

-------------

I was indeed surprised by the sudden power the mere human possessed, but of course I was only surprised. She still is not worthy of my time, but I have to wonder, what is this power?

Gracefully, I stood up and turned my gaze to her. The yellow light was gone, she had called back her powers.

"I must say, I am surprised….."

He sonidoed behind her about to lunge his sword into her back, the yellow light appeared followed by the girl turning to face me with a petrified look plastered upon her face.

A tremendous force from this '_shield' _passed through my sword and into me, almost causing me to lunge backwards like before. But this time I was prepared and kept my stance.

"………..that a mere human can deflect my attacks."

---------------------------------------------------------

This continued for about ten minutes of Orihime deflecting all of Ulquiorra's attacks and even lunging him in the sand a couple of times.

Ulquiorra was now starting to lose his patience. He planned to put it all he had into one final attack, even if it meant killing her, and shattering the pathetic shield.

Before he could do so, the teacher began signaling for everyone to come back.

-------------------------------------------------------

A flash of orange passed by me. That girl was running back to the class.

In the crowd of students I saw Grimmjow waving to that girl, that was whom she was running to. I hate that man; I hate him for the trash he is, along with that girl.

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone was back in the classroom, chattering amongst themselves, but they still had to sit with their assigned partner.

Orihime had her chair seated as far away from the pale espada as possible. Ulquiorra found this amusing.

Once the bell rang, Orihime dashed out of her seat and darted for the door until….

"Miss Inoue, please stay back. I have to speak with you."

-----------------------------------------------

I walked passed the girl and headed for the door until I heard my name being called as well.

"Ulquiorra, you stay back too."

'_Why me?' _I asked myself. I turned and stood next to the human, waiting for what the teacher had to say.

Once all the students left, she began speaking.

"It seems that you two aren't fit as fighting partners."

I heard the human sigh in relief. Amusing.

The arrancar teacher turned to face me and began speaking once more. "I watched you two fight, and it seems your level isn't strong enough to match Miss Inoue's."

I lost it.

"So I will pair you up with someone at a more substantial level."

I really lost it, and before I knew what I was doing, it happened.

I violently dragged the human closer to me with my arm around her waist, "You will do no such thing."

'_I wasn't about to let them take this human away and cause a dent in my dignity. I will prove that I was and always will be superior to the humans.' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**:O **

**I'm a complete retard right? DX**

**Dam it....school is starting soon =_="**

**Reviews perty please :O  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers,

UxO here. And you know….its been over a week since I updated this story :O

Here's the thing though…everytime I try and finish writing chapter 3, I got nothing….So~ I was wandering if you would rather have me start this over? But not as a sequel to Internet Interaction, but as a new fan fiction about ULQUIHIME in highschool……?? Or would you rather have me write a grimmhime fan fic?

I still wanna write….but the highschool thing isn't really my thing. Can someone please give me some ideas? I'm so totally out of it DX

=_=" I really need some suggestions for a new story :P

So…can you review and give me something?

Or…..to make it easier for me to reply…can you send an idea to my email?


	4. Chapter 4

I have been receiving lots of messages lately over this story.

I'm making it clear…it's discontinued and I'm not letting anyone finish it.

As you know though…it's a sequel to internet interaction, where ulquiorra and orihime both lost their memory. If by some chance you do want this continued heres what I would do to make it happen, but I doubt most of u will like it

I will edit internet interaction so that it will not be in need of a sequel and "possibly/maybe" continue it in a different direction

I will redue ALL of las noches highschool so that it is better written and still has this same concept but it will have nothing to do w/ internet interaction

If you guys are fine or against that, let me know.

If I do continue both stories….updates will be slow considering im in the middle of writing 3 other ones at the moment


End file.
